Capitulo Piloto (Parte 1)
by PSI spike squeleton
Summary: Ellos tienen diferentes historias, diferentes razas, diferentes personalidades, ¿algo que se parezcan? Mismo destino, mismo impulso de odio, misma amistad y misma aventura. La historia se remonta en el Hospital Psiquiátrico muy conocido por hacer que sus pacientes salgan recuperados ¿pero de que forma? Quizás no sea muy buena idea saberlo a menos que seas un paciente.


Mi nombre es Hayashi, tengo 14 años soy huérfano debido a que mis padres murieron en un incendio en Swett Apple Acres apenas tenía 6 años cuando eso paso, me gusta mucho el estudio soy el primero de mi clase participado en campeonatos de diferentes materias Literatura, Matemáticas, Ciencias, Historia y Equestriano Antiguo \ idioma. Todas estas competencias las he ganado, incluso superando a la anterior a la anterior campeona y Princesa, Twilight Sparkle, la Princesa Celestia noto mi potencial notando que podía ser incluso mejor que su alumna, ese día cuando la Princesa me pregunto - ¿Quisieras entrar a "La Escuela De Unicornios Superdotados"? - mi alegría era muy grande, así que acepte ir la Princesa me dio alojamiento en la Escuela y aún no he hecho amigos aunque la princesa me dijo que no debía ser antisocial, ya ha pasado 1 semana desde que entre y mis calificaciones del examen admisión fueron altas, estos días han sido geniales.

Este soy yo un Unicornio de Crin Naranja uso una Capucha Negra ya que no me gusta mostrar mi cara ya que tengo un problema en mi rostro solo diré mi Cuite Mark es Libro de Hechizos - La configuración electrónica del elemento Zr Circonio es: Zr 2)8)18)10)2) , si estos valores se suman se obtendrá su Numero Atómico que es el 40, su valencia es de 4 además que es un Metal de Transición - estaba tomando apuntes para mi clase de Química mi profesor nos un Elemento de la Tabla Periódica diferente y quiero estar preparado ya que influirá en mi calificación - bueno ya termine de hacer esto, creo que aún no comienza mi clase de Magia.

Miro el reloj noto que faltan 5 minutos para que comiencen las clases, empecé a correr rápidamente no quiero llegar tarde y nunca lo haré, la clase de magia es mi clase favorita esa clase me ayuda a practicar mi magia además que hechizos nuevos, tengo un presentimiento de que algo interesante pasara en la clase.

**En El Salón **

\- Señor Hayashi al fin llega me estaba preguntando donde estaba - la maestra Magic Heart la maestra es amable y muy buena maestra - ya estamos a punto de comenzar la clase.

\- Muchas gracias por esperarse maestra - me dirigí a un asiento, para que después el director suene el timbre de entrada de las clases.

\- Buenos días alumnos espero que hayan tenido un excelente rato, el día de hoy veremos acerca de la Magia de Ilusión y Magia de Traslado - ella se dirigió a su escritorio para sacar una manzana y empezar a comerla - la Magia de Ilusión es una magia muy practicada, muchos Magos la utilizan para ponerla en práctica para las investigaciones históricas y algunos la utilizan para Luchar aun que es una Magia casi inútil, dependiendo de cómo la utilices - la apariencia de la Maestra cambio demostrando a un Maniquí dejándonos a todos sorprendidos, menos a mí ya sabía que no era ella no sentí su aura de magia cuando entre al salón - veo que Hayashi ya sabía que no era yo, diga nos ¿cómo sabias que no era yo?

\- Bueno las pistas son claras la Numero 1 es que al entrar al salón no pude sentir su aura mágica ya que usted nos enseñó a como percibirla, la Numero 2 es que las Ilusiones no pueden comer y si se fijan bien la manzana sigue intacta - al ver la manzana todos se dieron cuenta que era cierto, seguía sin ser mordida - además que su aura Mágica se notaba atrás de nosotros escondida en un rincón y por ultimo usted no me llamaría "Señor".

\- Ese es una respuesta correcta Hayashi veo que te he enseñado bien - ella se dirigió a su escritorio para seguir la clase - bueno como ven las Ilusiones no tienen aura Mágica, incluso vida ya que es imposible crear una Ilusión que tenga vida propia Star Wild lo intento una vez haciendo que él tenga múltiples fallas así que el afirmo que es imposible - la cara de la Profesora cambio a una seria - excepto una forma que el afirmo que es la más peligrosa... La Magia Negra - esa palabra me resonó en mi mente - esta es la Magia más peligrosa que existe hay muchos riesgos que se deben tomar en cuenta si alguien es Usuario de esta magia, uno de estos riesgos es el volverse caníbal o hasta auto desmembrarse - la Magia Negra era muy peligrosa como había dicho la maestra espero que yo no ser un Usuario - nadie puede controlar la Magia Negra un hechicero intentó controlar la término cavando su propia tumba... Bueno sigamos con la Magia de Trasladó.

Pasaron minutos, pero yo las sentí como horas poniendo atención en clase y pensado acerca de la Magia Negra, ¿de verdad es tan peligrosa como dice la Profesora?, no quiero probar ni mucho menos verla, pero una parte de mi decía que la estudiara más a fondo quizás solo necesite un descanso.

El timbre había sonado dando a entender que el día de escuela ha terminado - Bueno alumnos sera mejor que se vallan a sus habitaciones y hogares, las clases han terminado, hasta mañana - todos nosotros salimos del salón hablando sobre lo interesante de la clase menos yo que había estado pensando en el tema de la Magia Negra.

\- Hmp, parece ser que la Magia Negra es lo contrario de la de Unicornio, ¿habrá algunas para matar? - pensaba en utilizarla para encontrar al maldito que mato a mis padres que estaba algo seguro ya que bueno esa es la Hipótesis más clara que tengo, pero se fue por una idea que era diferente a la otra - pero... ¿qué pasaría que alguien la utilizaría para ayudar a la Raza? - mi pregunta era muy clara quien no lo vería, eso nos ayudaría a tener más conocimiento, las enfermedades incurables se volvería curables, las vidas serian más largas y la guardia solar y lunar sería más fuerte - no sé si seria buena idea pero quizás solo pruebe muy rápido un hechizo Negro y eso seria todo sera fácil y sencillo.

Decidí estudiar y donde aprender más de esa Magia pensé que la biblioteca era un buen lugar donde buscar algo de información así que empecé a cargar magia para usar un de Teletransporte, un destello salio de mi cuerno para luego estar en la biblioteca de la escuela.

\- Bien veamos quizás las investigaciones de Star Wild puedan tener algo de pistas - me dirigí hacia la sección de Star Wird ya que el dio a entender que es imposible crear una ilusión con vida propia a no ser que la Magia Negra este incluida, cuando llegué a la sesión antes mencionada empecé a buscar entre todos los libros estuve buscando por 3 horas y el resultado era nada - Arg... ¿dónde esta ese estúpido libro?, ¿quizás no allá ninguno? ¡Carajo! - di un gran golpe en la estantería pero no esperaba que mi respuesta fuera el ultimo, un libro polvoriento que no dudo en dejar una nube de polvo mediana la cual hizo que yo estornudara y todos me callaran con un_ "Shhh"_por las 2advertencias no cumplidas - ¿qué fue lo que cayo? - mis ojos se desviaron hacia el libro el cual su título era "Mi Experiencia Con La Magia Prohibida" - ¿qué es esto?, "Mi Experiencia Con La Magia Prohibida Por Dynami" no sé por qué se encuentra en esta estantería si es de Star Wild, pero de seguro tiene alguna respuesta - cuando abrí el libro encontré una nota la cual decía lo siguiente:

_**Mi nombre es**____**Dynami, más conocido como**____**Dynami**____**El Científico Real el primero de hecho, en este libro hice un experimento el cual tenía que conseguirse la forma de vida perfecta con la ayuda de la Magia Negra, esta Bitácora la usare para tomar nota de lo ocurrido en lo que avance en el experimento que Celestia nos ayude.**_

**Día 1: 16 De enero 1740.**

_**El día de hoy Celestia me ha encomendado la tarea de usar Magia Negra para ayudar en investigaciones que podrían acabar con enfermedades, usarla para que los guardias reales pudieran ser fuertes y las vidas fueran más largas**_ \- Un momento eso es lo que yo pensé, al parecer Dynamy y la Princesa se adelantó mucho antes que yo, bueno mejor sigo con la lectura - _**las probabilidades de que esto sea un éxito es del 65% es un porcentaje un tanto bueno, será mejor que deje de escribir Celestia envió a unos guardias a buscarme,**____**Dynami**_ _**Fuera.**_

**Día 2: 17 De enero 1740**.

_**Hay 3 sujetos de prueba, bueno 2 uno de ellos aún no ha llegado, un sujeto de prueba es una recluta de la guardia Solar llamada**____**Dusk**____**Light**_ _**una unicornio de Crin Morada**_ y _**melena**____**Amarilla**____**su**____**cuite**____**mark**____**de**____**2**____**espadas**____**borde**____**duró**____**cruzadas, ella se ofreció de ayuda al experimento es una chica algo temerosa, tímida y apartada para sus 18**____**años**____**y**____**ser**____**una**____**guardia, otro es un potro que padece de Cáncer llamado**____**Breeze**____**igual un unicornio Crin Azul Cielo y una**____**cuite**____**mark**____**de un**____**lapiz**____**de color rojo de seguro le encanta dibujar sin**____**melena por su enfermedad, además que es huérfano el pobre niño él fue el único niño que acepto la tarea, el otro aún no hay información del sujeto numero 3 por lo que no podemos empezar el experimento sin él, espero que llegue pronto,**____**Dynami**____**Fuera. **_

**Día 3: 18 De enero 1740.**

_**Dusk**____**Light**____**y**____**Breeze**____**tienen una habitación con una cámara de seguridad, para ellos 2 bueno 3 pero como dije el día anterior aun no ha llegado, ellos tienen algunas cosas para entretenerse a través del tiempo, como unos libros, juguetes, una radio, unos sofás y un baño, por supuesto hemos puesto paredes, sin ninguna cámara de seguridad ya que es un lugar privado, en las 12 horas que han estado ahí no ha habido ningún tipo de inconvenientes por suerte, aunque algunas veces cuando**____**Brezee**____**ve a**____**Dusk**____**Light**____**ella voltea hacia otro lado algo sonrojada, no sé qué signifique, dejare de escribir ya que han organizado una junta para ver quien cuidara a los 3 sujetos por suerte ya me informaron que mañana llegara el sujeto 3,**____**Dynami**____**Fuera.**_

_**Dia**____**4: 19 De enero 1740.**_

_**El sujeto 3 a llegado su nombre es Amaro una unicornio de Crin Roja melena**____**blanca**____**y**____**cuite**____**mark de una cruz de color rojo dándome a entender que es una enfermera, me informaron que ella era muy hermosa y claramente lo es ya que cuando la**____**vi**____**me sonroje mucho, ella igual me miro pero solo me sonrió, la lleve hacia el cuarto de los otros 2 sujetos cuando entramos vi que el sujeto 1 Dusk Light y el sujeto 2 Breeze estaban jugando con unos peluches Amaro solo sonrió los otros 2 sujetos notaron la presencia de Amaro ellos solo se presentaron y la invitaron a jugar ella acepto, ellos me preguntaron quién era yo les dije que sería su cuidador ellos me invitaron a jugar yo negué la oferta pero sujeto 2 puso ojos de cachorro y no tuve elección más que aceptar, se hizo de noche me pareció algo lindo ver a sujeto 2 Breeze dormir y sujeto 1 Dusk Light se quedó dormida al quedarse viendo lo dormido por lo que la acosté en la misma cama que sujeto 2 ella solo lo abraso y se sonrojo al hacerlo, le dije a sujeto 3 Amaro que dormiría en la cama pero sujeto 3 Amaro me invito a dormir en su cama pero antes me advirtió que dormía sin ropa yo tuve la idea de vendarme los ojos funcionara de seguro mañana sera mejor dia, Dynami Fuera.**_

\- Valla no pensé que esto fuera interesante aun que aún no he llegado a la parte del Aprendizaje de la Magia Negra - vi a mi derecha pude notar en la ventana que estaba anocheciendo - sera mejor que lo termine mañana - encendí mi cuerno para usar un hechizo de Teletransporte que me llevara a mi dormitorio por suerte pudo llevarme ileso me acosté en mi cama y me acomode para empezar a dormir.

Continuara...

Parte 2 Próximamente...

Gracias Por Leer.


End file.
